Sweet Nothings
by Chibirini1
Summary: He cradled her in his arms. "Sleep, sweetheart," he whispered. She gave him a little smile and traced his unshaven jaw with her rough fingertips. "You've never called me sweetheart before," she replied with a sigh. He gave a funny chuckle, his lips twisting up into a smile. "This old ship holds too many ghosts, I guess," he said. Just a bunch of Reylo drabbles!
1. Chapter 1

"Let's camp here."

Rey looked around the giant field they had been crossing for about thirty minutes. She wiped the line of sweat off her brow and licked her salty lips. She wasn't that bothered by the heat, unlike Ren. Was he born on Hoth or something? It wasn't like the sun was even at the highest point in the sky.

"C'mon, Ren, let's go a little further. I don't want to camp in the middle of high grass."

"Why?" he asked, his long legs loping along hers easily. The grass was softly waving, tall and green. It stretched on and on until a dark cloud of trees at the very edge of the horizon. There were a few trees popping up here and there along the meadow of almost waist high grass, like tall, friendly giants in a sea of people.

She shrugged. "Might be animals in here."

"We'd sense them."

"It's scratchy."

"I'll lay my cloak down."

Rey rolled her eyes as she continued her trek through the grass. "Oh, is that what it's for? I was wondering why you insisted on wearing it in this heat."

He caught her wrist, the one holding her staff. She turned to him, exasperated. What was with him and the stupid grass?

He pulled her closer, almost flush up against him and smiled that wide, irresistible naughty smile of his. "I can think of one good thing about the grass."

Rey tried to fight her own smile, her brows drawn, but she couldn't help it. He was so predictable.

"You're terrible, really. You call that seductive?"

Ren's smile was gone, his eyebrow cocked. He stepped back from her and without a word, unwound and laid down his cloak.

Rey crossed her arms and waited, her bound hair brushing against her sweaty neck. She knew what he was doing.

"Ren."

"Rey."

He crooked his finger at her. "Come here."

She pursed her lips a little, pressing her tongue against the roof of her mouth. But then she went to him.

Both of his large hands came up to cradle her head as he leaned down to kiss her. His large, plush lips enveloped hers slowly, and Rey felt the familiar tickle settling down between her legs. His tongue dove in between her lips, teeth nipping at her lips. When he pulled away, she leaned in automatically to make the kiss last longer.

He smirked at her and she frowned at him, trying to ignore the way his dark, hypnotic eyes made her ache. Ren stripped off his shirt and undershirt, his black hair falling into his eyes and curling around his neck.

"Lay down."

She licked her lips, hesitating. But then she did as he said, ignoring the way the prickly grass jabbed through Ren's cloak at her back.

Ren kneeled down, and Rey realized that the grass served as tall walls all around them. It was kind of private, in a way. Something in her relaxed a little, so much that she didn't jump when Ren slipped his hands beneath her shirt. He ran his large palms up the sides of her sensitive stomach, thumbs brushing at the dip of her belly button. She sighed, eyes slitting to look at the tall man before her, his pale skin glowing in the evening sun. His skin was criss-crossed with scars and pitted with marks, but it covered thick, strong bands of muscle. Looking at him, his dark hair shining in the dim light, heat pooled into her abdomen. Damn him.

He began unlacing her breeches, and she swallowed and tipped her head back as she became bare to him before his eyes. His gaze was not unfamiliar—and neither was the bulge in the front of his pants. But somehow it felt new out here, the two of them alone in their little haven.

She was already slick with desire before he pressed his mouth to her. Her legs came up to bend by his ears, trembling as he licked a hot stripe up her slit. She groaned and thrust her hips up, forcing his large nose to bump against her hips. He chuckled and she groaned again, the vibrations delicious against her clit. Ren quickly found it and _sucked,_ causing Rey's hips to spasm upwards. God, that felt so good. His tongue, slightly rough and slick, moved around and around her clit again and again. She wanted to come right then and there, but there was something better about coming with Ren. When they were perfectly in sync, it was like the Force was moving through them like a fast river, leaving them both buzzing and exhilarated.

So she pushed his gorgeous head away and laid there panting for a moment.

"This isn't so bad, is it?" Ren asked her, licking her arousal off his beautiful lips. She sat up, tearing off her shirt.

"Shut up," she hissed, reaching for his pants. But she quickly found herself on her back, her wrists pinned by Ren's hands. She let out a huff and struggled, but her neck was attacked before she could get very far.

He nipped and sucked at her neck, and she buried her face in his dark curls.

"Ren," she moaned, and he chuckled, gently pressing his lips against her jaw.

"I said, 'lay down.'"

She glared up at him, but he pacified her with a kiss. He sat up and unbuttoned his pants, releasing his thick erection. He was already rock hard, precum dribbling out the pink tip. Rey reached for him, and he came into her arms, pressing her into his cloak.

He nuzzled her nose and she kissed his cheek. He rubbed his cock against her, almost pushing in, but not quite. She wrapped her legs around him pushing his pants down and bucking up in an attempt to slip him inside. But he was forbidding, lathing his tongue at her breast. He groaned, long and low, and she shivered hearing it. But still, he denied her.

She dug her nails into his back. "Come on," she murmured, bringing his head up for a long kiss.

"Ask me," he ground out.

She could tell he was biting his tongue, trying to pretend he didn't need her. But he did.

She slipped a hand between them and gave him a firm stroke. He twitched in her hand, hot and pulsing. "C'mon, Ren," she breathed.

He grunted, then swiftly grabbed her hand away, pinning it once again on the cloak.

He looked up through his dark hair, his pink scar winking at her inches from her own face. "Ask for it."

She huffed, the air brushing his waves. "Please, Ren."

"Please what?"

She grimaced. "Fuck me."

He shook his head. "That's not what you want."

She turned her head to the side, and for the first time felt embarrassed. "Please make love to me," she muttered.

This time, he was merciful and placed himself at her entrance, brushing his lips against forehead.

"I love you," he said.

She nodded, eyes closed as he slid in. Stretching her tight, aching muscles. _Finally._ He gave a few small thrusts, barely inside her, and her eyes snapped up. She drew her nails across his back and growled, "No more teasing."

"Alright, alright," he soothed. He always had so much better control than her. How?

He thrust all the way inside, gently thrusting back and forth, easing his way. He was so big; and he was always gentle—at first. Gradually he built up speed, his eyes flashing from her moving chest to her eyes. Their mouths met again and again, and one of his hands stroked the side of her stomach.

He drove in harder again, and again, and again. Gods it felt so good. Rey didn't care about the hot sun beating down or the tickle of the grass on her neck. All she wanted was Ren, his body covering hers always, moving inside her. Her strong, lithe body moved easily with his—the rhythm was familiar and fast. She felt her pleasure mounting fast, even more so when he began to moan.

"Oh, gods, Rey," he groaned. "Love you…so much."

"Don't stop, never stop," she replied in one breath. "Hold me tighter Ren, please."

He ground into her, his weight on her belly and chest. Any of the tightness that usually resided in her chest was gone, ripped away. The Force moved and surged in them like waves; with every thrust, the Force grew and then receded. Rey felt so powerful, so good, like her calves didn't ache and her shoulders didn't hurt from carrying her pack all day. There was nothing but them.

"Rey!" Ren gasped, and she felt him surge and move inside her. She cursed and followed him quickly with her own orgasm, biting her lip to keep from calling out. Fireworks exploded behind her lashes as pleasure coursed through her entire body.

They stayed like that only for a moment before he moved off of her, plopping down beside her. She quickly turned over to spread herself over his large, firm chest, burying her flushed face into his collarbone. His hand brushed lazily up and down the span of her back. Above them, a few dragonflies buzzed about and then flew off, and the grass waved back and forth around them as the sun began to dip down beneath the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

One thing Rey learned about Ren was that he was a cuddler. If she was napping in bed, she'd wake up nestled into the crook of his neck. If she was sitting in their big chair, he'd scoop her up to sit in his lap. Even if they were showering, he'd wrap his arms around her and just hold her close. Never around others, but still. It was strange.

She'd never been touched like that. Most of the time, it wasn't even sexual, which she could handle. She liked the palming of her breasts with his large hand, the way he cupped her sex and whispered into her ear. That got her blood rushing and she knew exactly how to react. But not this other…stuff. It was so weird, coming from the giant man who inspired fear in passerbys. And, if she admitted it, in her when she first met him. He had been a monster in the mask, the great Kylo Ren. But now he was just Ren, her Ren.

She just dealt with it for a while—she didn't want to cause waves. She and Ren already bickered over stuff, but nothing like this. But one time, Finn entered her room without knocking, all excited to tell her of a promotion. And there they were, closely intertwined. Finn backed out the sliding doors with a stammered apology, but Rey was more embarrassed than she had ever been in her life. She'd rather him caught them having sex!

"Let me go," she mumbled, fighting against the cage of his arms. Heat flushed her entire face. Ren looked surprised as he opened his arms, and with it she fell straight to the floor.

She cursed as she landed straight on her tailbone and glared up at the man taking up most of the narrow bunk. He sat up and reached for her, but she shied away quickly onto her feet.

"No," she said, her face most likely beet red. "No more."

He cocked his head at her, and she felt her heart soften. He looked like a little lost mooka, his long hair falling into his dark brown eyes.

"No more what?" he rumbled, a frown already on his lips.

Rey balled her fists. "No more cuddling and squishing and touching all the time. It's weird."

Now the tips of his ears were red. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said coldly.

"What?" she sputtered. "Yes you do! You're always grabbing me!"

His eyes narrowed into angry slits. "I am not. Would you rather I treat you like a stranger? Am I only allowed to touch you when we fuck?"

He never called it that. Like it was a cheap, tawdry thing. He usually called it something else—love-making. Quietly, but tenderly. She was always too embarrassed to say that—she just called it sex—but she had liked it. It made her feel special.

"Why can't we ever just discuss things normally?" Rey said with a huff. "Why are you always ready to fight with me?"

Ren stood, and immediately she stiffened to her full height. It wasn't fair—he was so big, it made her respectable height seem small.

He was right in front of her, so large and strong and—no, she couldn't get distracted. He always set her blood on fire, damn him.

"No more?" he asked. "No more holding you when you've had a bad day? No more sleeping in my arms?"

Shakily, she nodded, but she felt uneasy. Had it been so bad? Would she miss it?

"No more of this?" He asked, coming forward to hold her cheek in his palm and rest his forehead against hers. She said nothing.

"No more laying together after sex, neither of us saying anything, just being there, together?"

He had her there. It was one of her favorite things. He would trail his fingers up and down her spine as she ran her hand through his hair. They were quiet, but smiling, and he'd smell so good…

"No," she breathed.

"No?" he asked, and she nodded.

"I want that," she said quietly.

He stepped back and his face was surprisingly vulnerable. She missed his touch. "Every night after you fall asleep Rey, you turn and burrow into me. Always."

She held her tongue. Maybe I just like the warmth, she thought stubbornly, but something inside her relaxed. Maybe, underneath the foreignness of the gestures, she had liked it. Maybe. Sometimes she felt starved for his touch that she initiated sex just to feel him near her, touching her with the love she craved.

He seemed to understand this. "Ok?" he asked, and raised his arm.

She hesitated. "Ok," she replied, then slipped into his arms, pressing herself against his chest. Hell, let the whole world see them. He was only like this for her.


	3. Chapter 3

She flopped onto the bed with a large sigh. Rolling over onto her back, she laced her fingers over her stomach and sighed.

Pregnant.

How could she be? They had been so careful. Well, they had tried to be. But Rey had forgotten to get her shot on time a month or two ago, and neither of them liked it when Ren wore a condom. It felt foreign inside her, and perhaps they had just been in too much of a hurry…

Either way, she was pregnant now. The doctor had confirmed it this morning. After feeling awfully tired and hungry the last few weeks, Rey had just assumed she had a touch of the flu. But when she had began puking into wastebins at her work in the hangar, she had known. So without a word to Ren, she skipped work that morning to visit the medic to confirm what she really already knew.

"Congrats," the medic had said. "You're about two months pregnant."

Rey had nodded, her breath swept away. She had known, but still she couldn't believe it. Pregnant. With a baby.

"How do you feel?"

Rey looked up, eyes a bit wild.

"Uh…I don't know," she confessed.

The medic tilted her head at her. "I mean, are you experiencing any morning sickness, pain, bleeding, soreness…?"

"Oh," Rey said, blushing. She hadn't realized. "Sorry. Just tired a lot, some morning sickness."

But now she kept going back to that question. How did she feel about it?

She was a little scared, confused, excited. And nauseous. The whole thing made her nauseous.

She grabbed her comm and rolled over on the bunk to her side. "Finn, come in."

Finn, who worked correspondence, buzzed back. "Rey?"

"Yeah, who else?"

"What's going on?"

She sighed. "Can you tell work I'm not coming back in? I'm…gonna take the day off."

"What's wrong, Pea?" Finn sounded concerned.

She hesitated. "I'm pregnant."

There was silence on his side, then a loud whoop. "No way! Does Ren know?"

Rey worried her lip between her teeth and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Not yet. So no word to anyone, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah." He paused. "Are you…ok? You're happy, right?"

She sighed. "I dunno. I really don't. It's kind of a shock."

"You'll work through it," Finn said. "But you should really tell Ren."

"Yeah," she replied. She knew. "I will."

She signed off and curled up on the bunk she and Ren shared every night. On the small shelf next to the bed, there laid a smooth white stone Ren had given to her the first time they went to an ocean together. She touched it, smoothing her fingers over its surface.

With it in her hand, she fell asleep.

"Rey, Rey? What's wrong with you?"

Rey awoke to her shoulder being shaked. The long, pale face above her framed by black curls was familiar.

"Ren," she groaned. "Quit."

"Rey, why aren't you at work? Are you sick?"

Rey sat up a bit groggily. Oh man, she felt like she had gone into another world while she had slept.

"I'm fine, I'm not ill."

Ren sat down next to her, relief etched into the lines by his eyes. "Then why aren't you at work?"

"Why do you know that I'm not at work?"

Ren raised a dark brow. "Finn told me."

Damn Finn.

"Can't a girl take a day off without the press bein' called?" She mumbled, but Ren gave her such an adorably puzzled look that Rey sighed and reached out awkwardly and took his hand.

"I've got something to tell you," she said quietly. "So just listen, alright?"

He nodded, dark eyes worried and direct.

"I went to the medic, and she told me I'm pregnant," Rey said, looking down. She didn't want to see his eyes. He was silent, and she felt the lump in her throat grow. He withdrew his hands and stood, walking to the window. She felt a tear slip down her cheek and she rubbed it away with the heel of her hand.

She hadn't realized it till now, but she was afraid. She was afraid of what Ren would think. And Leia, and Luke, and Chewie. She was young, and they lived in a hidden barrack beneath the surface of an outer rim planet. It wasn't exactly an ideal situation.

The silence grew into an ugly thing, and just before Rey couldn't stand it any longer, she heard Ren ask: "What will we name it?"

Rey looked up and over her shoulder at him, struck speechless. He turned to her, eyes crinkled up, smile covering his entire face. "What about Anakin, for a boy?"

Rey let out a choked sound, stood, and then ran into Ren's arms. She gave a great sob and clutched onto his dark robes.

"No, we are never naming any child Anakin," she cried, laughing. Ren's arms came around her and he felt him kiss the top of her head.

"Don't cry," he said gruffly. "Come on, love."

"Ren!" She said, burying her head into his chest. "You aren't…upset?"

"No, gods no." He forced her back from him so he could look at her straightly. She blinked at him, embarrassed by her own tears.

"A child, our child. A family of our very own."

Rey threw her arms around his neck and kissed him once, twice. A warmth grew in her chest. A family. Her, Ren, a child. A real family, not one Rey imagined or stole.

Ren kissed her cheeks and lips and forehead tenderly. "Gods, love. We are having a child."

She nodded, sitting back down on the bed. She ran a hand over her arm and looked up, catching a strange look in Ren's eyes.

"What is it?" She asked. He gave her another smile.

"Is it strange that I want to make love to you?" He asked. She laughed.

"Yes," she admonished. "You've already done enough of that, clearly."

He leaned forward, caging her between his arms. "Enough? So no more?"

She held back a smile. "Maybe a bit more."

He grabbed onto her, picking her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist. Within minutes he had her work suit off and thrust her against the window.

"Ren, people will see—" Rey protested as he unsheathed his large, red cock from his pants.

"I don't care," he said flatly. Rey's bare ass pressed firmly against the window pane as he slid into her with a surprising amount of gentleness.

"Ren-!" She moaned. He thrust back and forth, his hands supporting her.

"You and I made a child," he murmured. "You will grow round with my child."

"Yes," she said. "Yes!"

She was so slick that he slipped out, cursing while she laughed at his clumsiness.

"We'll need an apartment," she breathed as he slipped back in. "With two rooms."

"No," he groaned. "Not good enough."

His cock drove up, high up into her. It felt so good, hitting the soft, hidden spot inside of her. She cried out, wrapping her arms around his neck and connecting their lips.

"A house," Ren said. "Only a house is good enough for my family."

"Oh gods," Rey replied, imagining it. A home, a family. It brought tears to her eyes.

"Not going to last," Ren warned her, and she nodded.

His strokes went harder, faster.

"Stay with me," Ren said suddenly. "Promise you'll always stay with me."

Rey laced her fingers into his hair and pulled his forehead to hers, their noses almost touching.

"Of course, Ren," she whispered. "Of course."

Their eyes locked and Rey felt something bloom inside her, making her entire body come alive. She was tingling with warmth and love…and power. She had never felt more powerful than that moment, with Ren and her child inside her, loving her. With her promising her heart to him.

"And I will never leave you," Ren sighed. With one simple, small kiss, he began thrusting again and again and again.

She smiled. She already knew that.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm cold, Ren."

He sighed and took off his blanket, tossing it over to her.

"Here."

Rey took it with a quiet thank you, and he held his breath, waiting.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked, like she always did.

"Not really," he answered.

"Do you want to…?"

"Fine."

He shuffled over to her, spreading his cloak out on the open grass right next to her and laid down. She shared the blanket with him. He could feel her body heat, tempting and warm.

So many times they had replayed this scenario on missions. Almost always she was cold, unused to the moderate or colder temperatures. The first time she had not asked, but instead he forked over his blanket when he heard her teeth chattering. She and he had slept side by side, sharing the blanket for the first time that night. And it had lit something inside of him. It was like being too close to a fire, knowing you were about to get burnt. But doing it anyways, just to feel warm for a while…

She shifted and he froze, waiting. Would she…?

But her breath was still uneven. She wasn't asleep yet. Sometimes, if he was lucky, she would roll over in her sleep, cuddling up to his side. Maybe searching for more warmth. Or maybe something more.

His mother always asked him why he came back with dark circles under his eyes after missions. The truth was that he pushed himself, wanting to stay awake and be near her. If he slept, he slept better than he usually did. But he rarely let himself do that in her presence, for it would be a waste to sleep it away.

"Ren," she whispered, as he stared up at the huge expanse of stars above them. "Do you ever have bad dreams?"

Only when you're not around, he thought sardonically.

He cleared his throat.

"Sometimes," he admitted stiffly.

She was quiet for a while. "I don't when I'm on missions," she finally said.

He didn't answer. But she was inquisitive. "Do you?" she asked.

When he was still silent, she propped herself up by her elbow and looked at him. Her hazel gaze warmed him, making his ears flame. She had her hair down, a delicious sight. So beautiful, so feminine and soft. Unlike her, almost. But there were moments like this, where it suited her perfectly.

"No."

She gifted him a smile, beaming at first before it turned shy and small. He felt a stirring inside him that made him want to tell her everything, anything. Just to see that smile again.

They didn't speak any more of it, but it weighed heavily on his mind. When they returned to base, he stalked through the corridors at night, pacing his room and anywhere else that was free. He couldn't get her words out of his mind. What did she mean? Was it an invitation? Or was she simply making conversation?

He didn't want her to have bad dreams. He pondered on what, or maybe who they were about. If it was a who, he wanted to find them, strangle them. Eradicate them and those bad dreams.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He went to her rooms one dark, stormy night to find them empty. He searched the Force and found her in a place he hadn't even thought to look: The Falcon.

She was curled up in a bunk, her eyes open and staring as he entered the smaller part of the ship. She stared at him, and he stared at her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, and she lifted her chin defiantly.

"I could ask you the same thing."

He stared, she stared.

"I was looking for you," he grudgingly admitted.

She nodded. "I know. I felt you reach out."

Of course. They were so…sensitive to each other. If she had a bad day, he could tell before entering the room. He tried to keep himself guarded, from her and Luke, but he often forgot. He wasn't used to hiding.

"What did you mean the other night?" He asked.

She blinked slowly at him. "When?"

God damn it.

"When you…said you don't have bad dreams on missions." He paused. "With me."

She was quiet for a second, then shrugged. "I meant what I said."

She was maddening! He wanted to tear the room apart, and he was sure she could sense it. But he wouldn't give her that satisfaction.

Rey sighed. "Oh, Ren," she said. "Stop fretting and get over here." She held the edge of the blanket open.

Every bone in his body relaxed. So he was right! His slight victorious moment overshadowed his paralyzing fear for a moment. Suddenly he realized what that meant.

He stood beside her bunk as she waited, and he wondered how she could be so fearless.

"I can't. Fit in there," he stammered. She looked surprised, then sheepish.

"I guess you're right," she said. There was an awkward moment of silence, so then he slid down the wall to sit on the floor.

"I'll be here," he said. "You rest."

A funny look crossed her face, and she gathered up the blanket and then slipped from the bunk into his lap. She moved so fluidly that he barely registered what happened before it was already done.

She covered them both with the blanket and turned sideways so that she could lean against his chest.

"Is this alright?"

"This is good," he said quickly, and she flashed him a quick smile.

"Promise you will sleep?" she asked tiredly, a yawn creeping up the end of her sentence.

"Promise," he said, and lazily she brushed the hair out of his eyes, a gesture so sweet it made his heart ache.

He cradled her in his arms. "Sleep, sweetheart," he whispered. She gave him a little smile and traced his unshaven jaw with her rough fingertips. "You've never called me sweetheart before," she replied with a sigh. He gave a funny chuckle, his lips twisting up into a smile. "This old ship holds too many ghosts, I guess," he said.

Her smile faded and she nodded, but instead of pulling away, she burrowed closer into him, spreading her fingers across his chest where his heart laid.

"Is that what you have nightmares about?" She asked. "Han?"

He bit his lip, but nodded.

"Sometimes," he said. She nodded back.

"Well, not tonight, at least," she sighed. "Right?"

He smiled. "Right."


	5. Chapter 5

There weren't many places to take someone on a date in the Resistance base. But Ren didn't have a choice. His mother had cornered him the other day.

"Ben, I know you've been…seeing…Rey."

He blinked, but otherwise did not respond. He knew his mother knew—it had been inevitable.

"Have you even taken her on a date?"

This struck a nerve with him. Yes, He and Rey had been having sex and talking about, well, everything, but no, he had not taken her on a date. It irritated him. Was that something she wanted? Should he have asked her?

"I want you to start bringing her to dinner with you, Ben," his mother had ordered. She cast him a pitying look. "And for God's sakes, take the poor girl on a date."

But convincing Rey had been harder than he expected. First he'd had to explain what a date was, and then she'd flat-out refused.

"That's what prostitutes do," she'd argued.

"What?" He'd said. "No it's not!"

"Yes it is. They do a 'date' to seduce and then sleep with the man."

He had ran a hand through his hair. "What in the world do you think we've been doing, then?"

Her freckled face had flushed. "It's different. What we do is…different!"

"Goddamnit, Rey, just trust me."

And so she'd agreed.

And now, he stood in front of the small mirror, trying to stick down his cowlick. He wore his usual black pants, but to try and step out of the box, a tan shirt. And he had spent almost twenty minutes now on his hair.

But he had to go. He would be late.

He arrived only a minute late, and even though she had cleared him for entrance weeks ago, he knocked.

She answered the door looking so, so…beautiful. She was wearing some kind of dress, very short and floaty of a deep, rich purple. She had on some kind of short, grey leggings on underneath that went almost to her knees. And she was wearing some kohl on her eyes, making them look sharper and greener. Her lashes were darker and longer. She was exquisite. Why were they doing this? Couldn't they just go into her room, shut the door, and do what they were good at? He wanted to rip that dress off of her…

But with flushed cheeks, she stepped out of the room, almost bumping into him as the door closed.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he answered.

"You look nice," she said cautiously, her eyes glancing up and down him.

"So do you," he said quietly.

There was a moment of silence before he turned and started walking down the hall. She followed, but he felt awkward. Should they hold hands? But they had to pass the mess hall. Wouldn't that be weird?

He worried about it so much that by the time they got to the walking path outside, he still hadn't decided.

"So, what are we doing?" she asked.

Taking a breath, he reached out and took her hand, which startled her. She yanked her hand back.

"Don't—" She paused, then held out her hand again. "Sorry."

He took it and they began walking again.

"What was that?" he asked. She shook her head with a little smile.

"It's fine," she told him. "Just a habit."

He cleared his throat and looked along the path. The forests of black-leaved trees was lush and the two suns made the breeze warm. Just the way she liked it.

"We are taking a walk," he informed her. "To the ocean."

Her eyes lit up. "Really?" He knew she loved the ocean. She didn't swim, but she loved watching the water. But neither of them got out much, so he knew she hadn't seen the ocean on this planet yet.

Usually, they talked about lots of things, or at least, Rey talked. But she was quiet today.

They reached the ocean when the dirt slowly turned into sand, and the foliage became more and more sparse. Finally the great expanse of the green sea finally revealed itself. It was beautiful, glittering and smelling of the tangy salt.

"Oh!" Rey tugged on his hand, drawing him across the warm sand to the edge of the water. She took a deep breath and Ren watched her, transfixed. She was so beautiful.

She opened her eyes and sighed.

"Isn't it lovely?" She asked, and for a moment he thought she read his mind.

"Yes," he replied. "Do you want to get in?"

"No!" She replied, her expression suddenly furious. He was surprised.

"Wh-Why not?" He managed. She looked down at her pretty dress and then up again.

"I'm wearing makeup, Ren!"

"Oh." He was startled. He hadn't thought about that. Rey gave a little laugh.

"I know, it's kind of ridiculous. But Jessika came over and worked so hard on it all…"

"No, no, it's fine," Ren said, realizing again how important this was. He squeezed her hand.

He walked with her while she collected shells, and helped her carry them. She waded through the water and sometimes they held hands. It was so…normal. Ren's shoulders relaxed from his typical stiff posture, and he found himself laughing with her.

They were sitting on the sand, her head on his shoulder when she remarked, "You know, you didn't tell me that dating had rules."

He blinked. "What?"

"Jessika told me there were rules. She said you weren't supposed to sleep together until at least the third date." She tilted her head up to look up at him. "This is our first date."

"Well…" He struggled. "We are a bit unconventional."

Rey sighed. "That's good."

He looked down at her, cocking his head to the side. "Why's that?"

She gave him a flirtatious, beaming smile. "Because I know how I want this date to end."

He dipped his head down to mouth at her neck. "I like the way you think."

She laughed and shoved him away, but he easily slipped his arm beneath her knees and swung her over his shoulder. She screamed, but he could tell she didn't mind. He wanted her, now, but he needed a good place-sans sand- to have her.

She pounded on his back, laughing. "Put me down, you Hutt-spawn!"

"No," he said shortly. "I think I like you here." He reached his hand up and squeezed the deliciously firm curve of her behind.

Finally, he couldn't take it. His hard erection was about to out of his pants. He wished he had his cloak, but there was nothing he had to put on the hard ground. So he laid down himself and placed her on top of him, where she immediately ground down on him. No part of her would have to touch the dirt.

"Don't tease," he ordered, slipping those shorts and her underwear off. She released his heavy cock from its restraints, and it stood proudly between them. Rey pumped him eagerly, and he groaned.

"Now?" she asked, and he nodded. She took him inside, where it was tight and warm. He filled her completely, her sweet lower lips brushing against his groin. She inhaled sharply and picked herself up, eventually rocking back and forth on him with a steady rhythm. He moved his hands up her thighs, pushing the pretty dress up her creamy thighs.

"Let me see," he asked, and she lifted the skirt up to reveal his cock going in and out of her. He moaned and she sighed as she swiveled her hips. He reached up and threaded his hand through her hair and pulled her down to crush his mouth to hers.

"More," he pled, and she moved her hips faster. He slipped his hand beneath her skirt and began circling her bud again and again. She moaned and he could feel her tightening.

She was so beautiful and good. The day had been perfect, she was perfect. She was more than he ever deserved. What did he do to deserve her? What in the world had he done to be rewarded with such a woman, strong and kind, talented and bright as any star in any sky.

"Kriff…I love you...!" He groaned as he came, her following close behind. She moaned his name and then collapsed onto his chest. He rubbed her clothes back and let his softened member slip from her.

From the crook of his neck, he suddenly heard her mumble: "Did you really mean that?"

He swallowed, and he knew she heard it.

"Yeah," he admitted quietly. "I did."

She gave a small laugh, which made his heart jump.

"I don't think you are supposed to say that on a first date," she said. He relaxed and laughed out loud. He clutched her tightly, kissing the right side of her cheek.

"I'm sorry," he said. "But I'm not sorry."

She snuggled into him and sighed. "I love you too, you know."

No, he hadn't. But now that he did, he felt like all the strings that had tied him down to this planet had been cut, like he was finally flying free.


End file.
